bigtimerushfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Superbionic 2009/My story
Love and Hockey Set in the Year 2014 Girls night out On a Thursday night Jo, Lucy and Camile was on thier way to a meets thier friend Alexis for a hockey games. Jo just got in Lucy's car and said "Why are you guys taking to a hockey game yo know I hate hockey" Camile look at Jo and said "my and Lexi's husbands and Luce' Fiance plaing" just than Lucy said "Jo you have not really been out in 2 1/2 years and you will have fun" Jo look at her friends and said "I know". Just than a hockey player named James Dimond come over and said "Lucy, baby kiss for luck". James and Lucy kiss and Logan turn to Camile and said "Honey, you know were my stick is?" Camile gave Logan the keys and said "there in the car" and Logan kiss Camile and took the keys. Just than Jo saw a hockey player and said "who that?" and Carlos came out and said "That Kendall Knight he just came from the Wild to play for us" Lucy look at Jo and said "you are crushing". The 3 made thier way to the seats and saw thier friend Alexis who said "I save you guys some seats". The Kings was playing the Rangers. after the Kings won. Jo let her happy couple friends alone and when to the bathroom she bump in to the new Kings player. Jo and Kendall "Woah!" said the hockey player as he help her up "thanks, what your name?" said Jo and he smile and said "you are welcome my name is Kendall". Jo smile and said "my name is Jo". Kendall help Jo up and said "are you a Kings fan or a Rangers fan?" Jo said "I don't really like hockey" than Alexis said "Jo we are ready to go" Jo turn to Kendall and said "I have to go" and Kendall said sadly "ok maybe we can talk sometime if your husband don't mine. Jo said "I am divorce". Kendall said "sorry, i didn't know" just than Kendall's coach call him "Come on Knight team meeting" said Coach Rocqe. Kendall lock at his coach and said "coming coach". He look at Jo and said "see you Saturday" Jo said "bye". Alexis,Camile and Lucy look at Jo and said "well" Jo smile and said "I have a date on Saturday" . They a jump for joy and Carlos, James and Logan look at each other and James said "Jo, are you ok" . Jo saw her friends and said "yes" he said "you 4 go on we have a team metting" Carlos look at Alexis and said "see you at home Lex". James kiss Lucy and said "bye babe". Logan kiss Camlie and they left to join the Kings meeting. Jo goes to her apartment Jo got back to her apartment and saw her dad on clean up and she said ""dad, I will do that" and he said ok honey did you have fun?" and Jo smile at him and and said "yeah I did" she look at him and ask "did you and Johnny?" Her dad got up and said "We watch Toy Story 3 and he feel alseep". Jo went to her son's room and after putting the woody doll in the toy box she sat on Jonathan's bed and kiss him on his head and said "hey Johnny". Jo lett her dad out of her apartment and clean up and when to bed. Jo's Nightmare Latter that night Jo could not sleep she was having a bad dream It was 10:55 at night there was a knock on her door Jo open the door. It was her soon to be ex husband Jett she look at him and said "Jett?". Jett look at Jo and said "Jo, I am sorry can i come in?". Jo was scared and try to get Jett to leave but Jett gott angery and make his way in and grabe Jo and throw her on the couch and he said "you can't get tell me no woman" as he started to make love to her just than thier 15 months old baby walk in the living room and saw his parents Jo look up and saw thier son and look at Jett and said "no Jett, not in front of Johnny!"Johnny saw his daddy hurting his mommy and scream "da dahhhhhhhhhhhh!!" Jo push Jett off her and grab Johnny and ran to her room and cry Jett left. She look at her son and said "sorry, baby, you have to see that I find you a daddy that will love us always" ''Jo got up and walk in her son's room and look at him and said the same thing she said "I find you a daddy that will love us always" and she kiss him on his head. The 1st Date Jo was on her way to meet Kendall for dinner at Red Lobster her father was watch Johnny. Kendall and Jo was to meet at Red Lobster she pull up and saw Kendall. He walk to her car and said "wow you look nice" and she said "thanks Kendall" he help her out of her car. They went in to have dinner. She ask him if a nice guy like was single and he said "I have not meet the right women' and he look at her and he ask why was she single. She said "I was married before and I have a son" Kendall said "didn't know you have a kid". Jo smile said "Yeah his name is Jonathan and he 3 years old" Kendall ask do you have a picture. Jo pull out a photo of Johnny on Santa's lap. Kendall look at the picture and said "he cute i would love to meet him". Jo smile at him and ask "would like come back to my place?" and Kendall said "yes". The wait for their check and went back to her place. Kendall meets Johnny and her dad when they got to her apatment she turn and said "Kendall if you are going to be with me thier someone you need to meet. Jo 's dad saw her and said hi honey and Jo said "dad, this is Kendall Knight and Kendall this is my dad" Kendall look at her dad and said "nice to meet you. Sir" and her dad said "you too Mr. Knight" just then a little boy in nija turtles pj come out from the back saw Jo and said "Mommy!" and the little boy and Jo turn to Kendall and said "Kendall, this is my son Johnny" Jo look at her son and said "Johnny, this is mommy's new friend. Johnny look at Kendall and said "hi" and Kendall said "hi" Johnny look at his trucks and said "Kendy, do you like trucks" and Kendall said "yes I do". Kendall and Johnny went to his room after an hour of playing Johnny look at Kendall and said "will you be my daddy, my daddy was bad". That suprise Kendall just than Jo came in and said "Sweetie, it bed time". Jo and Kendall said good night to Johnny and sat in the living room and talk he wanted to ask about Johnny's dad but he didn't want to up set her. Kendall look at Jo and said "I like you Jo and I like Johnny I would like take you booth out for dinner. Jo said "Johnny loves pizza" and Kendall said "how about Chuck E cheese" Jo said "that be great I will tell Johnny in the morring" Kendall look at the time and it said 11:01 PM and said "i got to go have pracite tommorrow." and Jo let Kendall out of her aparment. The team ask Kendall about his date The team saw Kendall come into the locker and saw His team mates at thier lockers his teammates started to ask Kendall about his date Travis look at Kendall and said "how your new girlfriend, Kendall?' and he said "she is amzing and I learn some I didn't know about her." Paul look at Kendall and said "what?" Macus laugh and said "Is she a spy?" and Kendall look at them and said "she has a kid. Jake look at him and said how old is her child. Tim ask "she have a daughter or son?" Kendall saw his buddies James, Logan and Carlos come over and Carlos said "leave Kendall alone if he dosen't want to talk it's ok'". Kendall look at the team and said "it's ok Carlos" and Kendall look at Marcus,Paul and time and said "she have a son and his name is Jonathan." The 2nd Date with Johnny Johnny stand in his room as Jo was picking an outfit for Johnny. Jo it was light blue and with grey pants Johnny look at the outfit and and said "Ewww, I am not wearing that" and Jo said "yes you are' as she put the the shrit and pants on him. watching Jo get ready he look at her and said "Momma, look good" Jo look at Johnny and said "thanks honey, you ready Kendall be here in an hour." John said 'yes, mommy" Jo look at Johnny and go watch Alvin while I fnish getting ready. John nod and said "kay, momma". Than there was a knock at the door Jo walk to the door and said "hi Kendall' and Kendall said "hey Jo, you look at great" and Jo said "Kendall, you look handsome". Kendall look at Johnny and said "you look cute" and he reach in a bag and pull out a stuff duck and look at Johnny and said "this is for you". Johnny look at the duck and said "thanks you Kendy I am going call him Qacky" Kendall look at Jo and Johnny and said "you two ready" and Johnny said "can he come" and Kendall said "yes', Johnny, Jo and Kendall left Jo's adpartment and hit to pizza hut. The tree of them got there and spilt a meat lover and jo gave Kendall a smie they look at Johnny was asleep. Social Severs take Johnny 6 weeks latter it was a storming night Jo and Johnny was done with dinner it was Chicken, Green beans and scalloped potatoes. Jo let Johnny watch Alvin while she clean the dishes. Johnny look at Jo and said "ready for my bath now Mama." Jo put the last plate away and stated to tickle Johnny and he started to laugh "Ha ha ha ok mommy stop ha ha ha". She had ran him a bubble bath and Johnny look at her and ask "mommy where Kendy latley?" and Jo said "He been busy helping with his family and hockey" Johnny smile and said "can you read to me" and Jo said "ok how about your favorite Goodnight moon" Johnny nood and grab his new stuff duck Qacky and sat on his bed Jo got to the last page and said "goodnight noise everywhere'" she look up from the book and tuck Johnny in and turn on his nightlight and close his bedroom door. Just than a knock on the door. Jo walk to the door and saw 2 men was at the door one man said "Miss. Taylor where from social severs and we have an order to take your son." Jo look at them and said "what why?" one of the man said "we feel Jonthan will be better off with his father" the other man said "his father mr. Jett Stetson have just got maried and requst to have his son" just then Johnny came out with his ducky and said "Mommy?" Jo look at her son and said "it's ok baby" The men grab Johnny from Jo and carried him away and Johnny drop his duck. Johnny cry "Mommy!!!!!". Johnny drop his duck on the floor. Jo call Kendall Jo was still crying she walk over and pick up her phone and dial Kendall's number. Kendall woke up and pick up his phone and said "hello?" Jo was crying in to the phone and said "they took him Kendall". Kendall sat up on his bed and said "Jo,sweetie calm down ok who took who?" and Jo took a deep breath and said " social severs took Johnny from me, they said he was better off with his father" and all Kendall said was "I am coming over" 30 mintues later Jo lett Kendall in he saw her and hug her. They sat on her couch and Kendall said "tell me about his father please why dose Johnny hates his dad he once ask me to be his dad". Jo look at Kendall and said "whe Johnny was 15 months old Jett hurt us and he remembers his daddy as a bad man." Kendall look at Jo and kiss her and said "Jo, let me help you i will talk to my sister Katie she a laywer and she deal with this stuff it will be ok". Jo look at Kendall and said "I love you, Kendall" and Kendall said "I love you too". Jennifer and Jett Johnny sat in the back seat and said "I want my mommy!" and the social worker that was in the front seat look at him and said "that too bad you are going to live with your father now". They got to Jet's home and Jett look at Johnny and said "hey Kiddo, you are so big now". Johnny look at the woman next to Jett and said "who's that?" Jett put his arm around his wife and said "son, this is your new mommy, Jennifer". Jennifer look at Johnny and said "hello, dear". Johnny''s eyes look big and he said "what?" Jennifer let Johnny in and ask "are you hungry?" Johnny said "yeah". Jett turn to the social workers and said "will take care of him". As they left Jet turn and said "you little brat" he hit Johnny on his face and Johnny started to cry. Jo said "I hate you I want to go home". Jennifer pick Johnny up and put him in the guest room and closed the door. Johnny look at his new room and said "Mommy". Asking For Katie's Help A phone ring Fellow & Griffin layer Katie Kinght awnser it "hello" and Kendall came on the phone and said "Baby sister.... can you help me Katie said "big brother calm down" Kendall calm down and said "Katie, social sevices took Johnny form Jo. Katie was suprise and said "what happen?" and Kendall said "social sevices took Johnny and said he was better off with his father." Katie put her hand on her head and said "what the father is like?" Kendall said "from what Jo said he abuse them when Johnny was 15 months old". Katie then ask "what she like?" Kendall told Katie "Jo is wonderfull caring woman she love him more than anything and she give him everything, please baby sister help us get her son back." Katie said "I will talk to social services Kendall". Kendall said "Thanks baby sister". Katie said "Kendall I can't wait to meet her". Jo try to call Social Sevices "I am his mother I have a right to see my son" Jo said while she was on the phone with the socail sevice, The social worker on the phone said "Miss Taylor we can't make promiss we strongly but the only way you can see your son is vitising his father.' Jo put her hand on her head and say "I have not talk or my ex in 2 years who try to kill me and my son" . All the social worker said was "I am verry sorry Miss Taylor have a nice day". Jo let out a scream and look at Johnny's picture. Meeting Kendall's sister Kendall got in his Jeep and was on his way to Jo's aparment to pick her up and he pull in the parking lot and saw Jo outside by the apartment's playground and she saw Kendall and got his jeep and said "I could not sleep at all last night'. Kendall look at her and said "we will get Johnny back and Jett will never mess with you or Johnny no more I promise, Honey. Jo look at Kendall and said "thanks I hope your right let gose to see your sister". They arived to Katie's office and wait. Jo was worried and Kendall said "she the best Jo don't worried sweetheart". Katie saw Kendall and Jo and said "will you two come with me" she look at Jo and said "I have deal with cases like this." Jo look at Katie and said "how many have you won?" Katie look at Jo and said "i have won 17/20 of my cases". They got and Katie let her brother and Jo out she look at Jo and said "I won't let you down Jo". Jett learn Jo is suing him for custody Jett came home from work saw Jennifer and said "hi babe" and she said "hi honey". He look down at the mail and said "what this" Jennifer sad "I don't know", Jet got mad and said "unbelive" Jennifer said "what?" Jett look at Jennifer and said "my ex wife is suing me for custody of Johnny" Jett than call for Johnny "Hey son come here". Johnny shake and look at Jett "yes daddy I I I I didn't do anything." Jett look at Johnny and said "your mother is suing me for custody" Johnny smile and Jet was upset at the smile and grabe the 3 years old and yell "YOU ARE NOT GOING BACK TO YOUR MOTHER!!!!!!!!!!!" Johnny ran up stairs and cry. Jet look at Jennifer and said "Jo wants a fight I will give her a fight and I am calling my oldest friend Reginald Bitters". Visting Jett's friend Jett and Jeniffer let their neighbor Kim Baxter watch Johnny while they when to see Jet's lawyer friend. Reginald saw and said "Hi Jett" and Jett said "I have came to you in hope to get your help." Reginald sat at his desk and said "Jett, we are friends you can tell me" Jennifer look at Jett as he said "my stupid ex wife want custody of our 3 years old son Jonthan Caleb Stetson. Reginald nood his head and said "You want keep custody you need to make her look bad." 10 weeks latter Jo and Jett both got their letters for court. Court Who Gets Johnny LA's Kings Coach Gustavo Rocqe General Manger Arthur Griffin #14 Carlos Garcia-Center/Left Wringer (Captian) #24 Travis Coyner-Defecman #20 Jeffery Barnnett-Center #18 Nestor Blinova-Center #12 James Dimond-Center #38 Stefen Werner -Center (Altenate Captian) #33 Sam Stwert-Defecman (Altenate Captian) #83 Matthew Barker-Right Winger #13 Kendall Knight-Center #28 Frank Young-Defenceman #03 Marcus Jackson- Defenceman #32 Atso Lumme- Goaltenter #27 Tim Thompson- Left Winger #15 Paul North- Defemann #43 Sebatian Pania- Right Winger #31 Travis Coyner-Goaltenter #05 Logan Mitchell-Defecman #47 Jake Osteen- Defecman #25 Chistopher Rodgers-Right Winger #21 Bruce Hunter-Left Wirnger #2 Michael Houston-Defecman #22 Donald Smith-Right Winger #91 Alvin Bush-Right Winger/Center #10 David Lee-Left Winger #90 Chad Ducan-Center Gallery Main Carlos.jpg|Carlos Garcia Travis.jpg|Travis Coyner Chase4.PNG|Jeffery Barnnett Eccab66a-6797-394f-9ea6-48bcf07843a7.jpg|Nestor Blinova Main James.jpg|James Dimond c9f66e51-9390-3285-b2d1-78b54ec430c7.jpg|Stefen Waren 220px-Adam Hicks.jpg|Sam Stwert Hunter.jpg|Mathew Baker Big Time Rush kendall.jpg|Kendall Knight Frank.jpg|Frank Young Marcus.jpg|Marcus Jackson Eadb53fe-07e6-3203-a1f0-44b643946ef8.jpg|Asto Lumme Hockey.jpg|Tim Thompson Nathan.jpg|Paul North BB.jpg|Sebatian Pania Logan8.PNG|Travis Coyner Main Logan.jpg|Logan Mitchell Jake.jpg|Jake Osteen Alex.jpg|Chistopher Rodgers Degrassi.jpg|Bruce Hunter 180px-Drake_Bell_2007_cropped_retouched.jpg|Michael Houston Josh.jpg|David Lee Austinbutlerfan2.png|Chad Ducan New Paul.jpg|Donald Smith Kojo.jpg|Alvin Bush Download (3).jpg|Jo Taylor 24. Jett Stentson.png|Jett Stetson IMG 5272.PNG|Jennifer Stetson 5051873020 Katie knight answer 5 xlarge.jpeg|Kendall's sister and Jo's lawyer Mr. Bitters.jpg|Jett's Laywer BigTimeReturns9.jpg|Logan's wife and Jo's friend LucyStone.jpg|Jo's friend and James fiance Alexa-vega-at-event-of-dark-shadows.jpg|Jo's friend and Carlos's wife Brown-eyes1.jpg|Johnny 15.jpg|Johnny at 15 months old